gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus-Lindholm Entropy Detonation Device
Overview The development and subsequent rampant use of the Markus-Lindholm Entropy Detonation Device (MLEDD) in 7149 HE caused the end of the Venkath Onslaught and the eventual dissolution of the Resistance Treatise of 7129. The MLEDD was designed for the sole purpose of ending the war between humanity and the venkath invaders. Although weapons of mass destruction were used previously in the war effort, nothing was as effective as turning the enemy's weapons against them. Using salvaged technology from a special operations hit on a venkath research station in 7148, the Terran Advanced Weapons Department facility was capable of not only repairing the prototype but also reverse-engineering it. The following year, development of the weapon had reached fruition. The MLEDD project was spearheaded by the galaxy's brightest minds, James Markus and Michael Lindholm, both scientists born on Monolith, and was weaponized immediately upon passing safety inspection. __toc__ Functionality The science behind the MLEDD is of some note, often being called into question by physicists around the galaxy on how it works and more specifically, why it works. The general consensus is that the device emulates a process that is similar to an Earthly understanding of entropy. The MLEDD simulates heat death on a micro-scale, bringing wherever it's detonated to absolute zero. Its payload is a one-time delivery, much like a nuclear bomb. It is delivered through a railgun-esque weapon in order to prevent interception and the device itself is timed to detonate upon impact. Since the time that passes between launch and detonation is a matter of milliseconds, perfection in execution is an absolute must. Any form of delay would be catastrophic, likely resulting in the device's detonation inside the delivery vessel (usually a ship, manned by crew and protected by a fleet). When detonated, the device has an implosion effect. The charge expands much like a shock wave of an ordinary explosion. When it reaches its range limit, it dissipates almost instantaneously upon drawing all free energy into its epicenter, the device itself. This massive surge of energy causes an explosion of its own, scaling upwards depending on how much energy is drawn from the device's charge. On a planetary scale, this process can crack the planet open in mere moments. With smaller targets, it would leave a small crater where the device was detonated. In the end, the entire range of the MLEDD is brought to absolute zero, rendering all life dead and, depending on element/chemical presence, mechanical parts or artificial constructions in disrepair or outright obliterated. It is a weapon of immense power and consequence. It can take several months for ambient temperature to raise back up to a livable level if used in atmosphere. Ships are cautioned to avoid regions of space that are victims of an MLEDD attack unless they are properly protected from the dangers of absolute zero. Most ships aren't. Theft by the Thesian Republic Scientists that would one day make up the intellectual community in the Aurelian Dominion spearheaded the repair, reverse-engineering, and development of the MLEDD prototype. With Isaac Wolfe having already done his work in developing loyalties across the Confederacy, it became an all but confirmed rumour that knowledge and control of the superweapon was being consolidated with a cabal of scientists and engineers that had questionable allegiances. Auxiliary team members from within the Terran Advanced Weapons Department (TAWD) were approached by representatives that felt this was a dangerous change in the dynamic between states that flew underneath the Confederacy banner. Although they were technically united, they were gaining autonomy and independence as a result of long-term venkath dominance. Soon, the development process was split into two parties: the scientists doing the actual work and the support crew that leeched information to their superiors. The information stolen from the TAWD allowed for a second MLEDD prototype to be built in secret. History of Use Live Field Test (7149) To ensure the weapon was sufficiently prepared for field use, it was tested three times at varying yields in a remote, uninhabited system. The targets included a single stationary vessel, a moving asteroid, and finally a small dwarf planet near the edge of the system. Each test was a success and valuable information was gained: the exact time needed for satisfactory destruction. It was learned that to destroy a single vessel, the weapon needed to charge for fifteen minutes. To destroy an asteroid, it needed to charge for half an hour. And finally, to crack open a dwarf planet, it needed to charge for an hour. The question then became how to use it against the venkath invaders without giving away their new trick before it could be used to its full potential. Poenari Detonation (7149) As though the Gods were listening, it was only weeks after the successful field test of the MLEDD that a hit-and-run task force happened across a rare venkath civilian convoy protected by a band of weak, damaged venkath corvettes. Calling for reinforcements and preventing the convoy from entering FTL, the task force occupied the convoy long enough for a support fleet to warp in and make short work of any resistance. A galactic map was found on-board one of the alien ships along with years of navigational data. Mostly indecipherable, experts in the Confederacy were clear on one thing: this ship kept going to the same star system over and over again throughout the years. It was ordered for a surveillance probe to be dispatched to this star system immediately. This unknown star system was discovered to be Poenari. Through a week of quiet observation, humanity learned something priceless: the venkath called this planet home, and it seemed to be the center of their civilization. Distinct ships responsible for atrocities across human space visited this world throughout that week, to the point that nearly 70% of ships with visible, unique, and recorded markings were observed warping into the star system. It was their homeworld and the nexus of their war effort. Vice Admiral Wolfe called for the immediate merging of humanity's fleets for a single, catastrophic strike against the venkath. It was time to turn the tides of the war. As humanity's fleet entered the star system, named Negru Voda, Wolfe ordered for long-range bombardment to commence on the planet while the superweapon charged itself. Within moments, venkath ships warped in from outside the star system, with more flooding in as bombardment progressed. A distress signal had been broadcast. Instead of strategically picking off the human ships, the venkath made a horrific mistake. They threw their ships between the human fleet and Poenari, soaking up the bombardment and striking Wolfe with an idea that would spell the end of the Venkath Onslaught. He altered the mission: occupy the venkath fleet long enough for the entropy detonation device to charge to its maximum yield. They were to take out as many venkath ships as they could... and kill the planet. The human fleet fought mercilessly for over an hour, every ship suffering from critical damage of some kind. Just as the venkath ships flooding in were about to overwhelm the human fleet, Vice Admiral Wolfe gave the order for the superweapon to fire. Every human on-board the remaining ships watched with held breath as the beam progressed through the battle scene, avoiding everything, and then finally slamming into the side of Poenari. What they saw was of immense beauty, invoking sheer terror in everyone who witnessed what happened next. The planet, previously brown and lively with an intact atmosphere, scorched bright red for a moment as all vegetation, all life, and a large chunk of the planet itself was utterly eviscerated. The shockwave reached the venkath fleet shielding the planet, completely crushing or outright vaporizing everything it touched. Poenari was dead. With it, most of the venkath fleet in the immediate area. The few ships that remained fled, and humanity cheered for its first and final major victory over the invaders. Destruction of the Thesian Republic Fleet (7149) After Isaac Wolfe and his political supporters stormed out of the First Poenari Congress, he gave the order for the MLEDD to begin being used against human targets in order to cobble together the domain of the Aurelian Dominion. The primary objective was to cripple the opposition's ability to resist militarily. Using many of the same shipyards his vessels were moored at for significant repairs after the battle over Poenari, it was a simple case of subtly moving loyal ships to different shipyards and allowing opposing ships to fill the gaps. Within only two weeks, there were several shipyards manned entirely by ships that were deemed disloyal to Wolfe's cause. By secretly detonating the MLEDD in a surprise attack, Wolfe's task force was able to destroy an important shipyard in what would one day be considered Republic territory as well as nearly a quarter of the opposition fleet. Before reaching the next target, the task force received a distress signal from Monolith... Aurelian Dominion Museum District Crisis (7149) Soon after the destruction of a large opposition fleet as a result of an MLEDD attack, a counterattack came. With the Golden Dawn as the obvious culprit behind the attack, it was determined that a statement needed to be made where it would matter most: on Monolith, with items of extreme value to the soon-after Dominion citizens. During the siege of Earth, Golden Dawn operatives were largely responsible for the evacuation of priceless human cultural relics ranging from paintings at the Louvre to the David at the Galleria in Florence. Although some of these relics were distributed across Monolith, most found their home in a dedicated district on the planet for citizens to pay their respects and honour the traditions and history of humanity. It was the perfect target. With a few space-worthy ships available, the opposition warped a fleet into Axis Mundi and kept Monolith's defenses occupied while their own MLEDD charged for firing. Isaac Wolfe, returning from the First Poenari Congress, came upon the scene with his military escort and immediately began a hurried defense of his homeworld. Before the first shot could be fired he watched in horror as the MLEDD shot towards Monolith, his ship too far away to see where it hit. The relief was palpable when Monolith didn't light up a scorching red like Poenari did, but the question of where the beam hit and what damage it did remained. With the MLEDD launched, the opposition fleet retreated and entered FTL, seemingly satisfied with their strike. The Museum District on Monolith had been destroyed by the MLEDD. The area inaccessible for days due to the detonation's after-effects, it took over a week for a tally of lives and priceless relics to be cobbled together. With the yield of the beam so low, nothing was truly destroyed; the bodies of the victims remained, the buildings stayed upright, and the relics themselves were mostly intact except for the rapid loss of heat and then subsequent regaining of heat. With the age and materials, most of the cultural artifacts crumbled into dust, were cracked, or became disfigured. A symbolically crushing loss was inflicted on the heritage of humanity, incapable of being reversed. Current Controversy Since the signing of peace and the subsequent uneasy conflicts between the human superpowers of the galaxy, there has been some controversy over the continued existence of the MLEDD. Peace activists regularly hold protests across the Human Sphere calling for an official ban on the superweapon. This has been met with scrutiny from both the Republic and the Dominion. While the Republic has developed a strong anti-war sentiment, the Committee on Dominion Aggression is cognizant of the threat of an armed Dominion, especially a Dominion that has reportedly built and refined its own MLEDD design over the rebuilding period of the human race. Presently, it's unknown how many MLEDDs either side of the galaxy hold in possession. What is known is that both have neglected to disarm, citing the other's aggression as reason why they haven't. Common Use The MLEDD is considered Conditional Common Use. If you are an important character within the Thesian Republic or Aurelian Dominion, it is likely you have access to some classified information about this weapon of mass destruction. The technology itself is not owned by a specific player and may be acquired through roleplay sequences. If you are uncertain about how involved you can be with this content, please contact an administrator with your inquiry. Credits Artwork was designed by Kresimir Jelusic on ArtStation. You can find the original source here. Category:Technology Category:Miscellaneous Military Category:Military Assets